


Rained In

by Caswingsuniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Castiel has selfworth problems, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Minor Spoilers (end of s11), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswingsuniverse/pseuds/Caswingsuniverse
Summary: Dean and Cas get back to the bunker during a bad storm. Dean decides he wants to wait the rain out, so Cas makes his move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I heard a car commercial last night about waiting the rain out in the car, and it made me think of Dean and Cas. So of course, I had to write an emotional sex scene.

Thunder clamors in the cab of the Impala, quaking in the earth under her tires. Dean scowls at the large cliff faces of clouds, at the large grey wall he’s racing towards. Castiel sits on the passenger side watching pine trees tilt with the force of the wind. 

It’s a storm strong enough that it could exist in the angel. The electric flash of the lightning reminds Dean of the angel’s eyes when they burn with grace. The hunter glances at his best friend, quirking an eyebrow. “Never seen a storm this bad before?”

“I watched God flood the earth, Dean. This storm is a summer breeze compared to that.”

Castiel doesn’t look away from the clouds as he says the words. His expression is blank, eyebrows and lips slack. Dean snorts at the blunt nature of the retort. “Yeah, I bet.” 

Dean turns the radio off when the pinpricks chink against Baby’s frame. The water swirls on the windshield, a calming sight compared to the violent tremble of the air. Dean sighs, listening to the drum solo the clouds make paired with the piano melody of the rain. It’s god’s rock n roll. A concert for the human race, a chance to see the flashing lights of his power. 

Dean smiles and thinks that Chuck wouldn’t mind the analogy. The hunter pulls onto the gravel road outside the bunker. Pulling the car to a stop, the rain pools downward. Dean turns the car off, keys warm in his hand as he leans back. 

The two men watch the rain grow in power until it’s impossible to see through the blanket of water. No light shines through it, pitching the cab of the impala into semi-darkness. Castiel glances at the hunter, raising an eyebrow. 

“Are we not going inside?”

“I dunno, it’s raining pretty hard. We could wait it out.” 

Castiel frowns, turning his attention to the storm outside the car. He raises a hand to touch his fingertips to Dean’s forehead, to transport them to the overhang by the door. Dean grabs his wrist and shakes his head. 

The hunter’s eyes shine with the shadows of the water as he looks earnestly at the angel. “Don’t.” 

Castiel holds Dean’s gaze. His skin tingles where Dean touches it, his arm going numb as if he’d been shocked. He twists his hand so he can grab hold of Dean’s. It’s a bold move, but since Lucifer left his body, Dean’s become comfortable with these moments of intimacy. Dean no longer hides the desire in his eyes when he looks at Castiel. He lets his dilated pupils show Castiel his own love and adoration. He lets their hands brush when he hands Castiel his morning coffee. He rests his shoulder against Cas’s when they watch Netflix together. He kisses Castiel’s cheek when they hug. So it doesn’t surprise the angel when Dean squeezes his hand. But it does make Castiel’s heart flutter. 

“Let’s wait it out,” Dean murmurs. He relaxes his shoulders, weight swaying closer to Castiel. It makes Castiel’s breath ache in his chest. 

Castiel’s eyes search every aspect of Dean’s face, his eyes, his lips, his freckles, but cannot find a reason to argue. The frame of the Impala encases them, keeps them dry and warm, keeps Dean close. 

“What should we do then?”

Dean swallows, then offers Castiel a small smile. “We wait.” 

Castiel’s nose crinkles at the response, his eyes squinting. Chuckling, Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand again. 

“Dean, you are not the kind of man I picture waiting quietly for the rain to end.”

Dean’s laughter fills the cab again. The skin by his eyes crinkles, his dimples appearing on his cheeks. He shrugs as he meets the angel’s confused stare. “You’ve got a point. You got any suggestions?” 

Ideas flitter through Castiel’s mind faster than he can describe. Nothing seems appropriate or possible. Under Dean’s stare, his skin feels warm. His neck starts to sweat under his collar, his breath hitching when his Adam’s apple hits his tie on every swallow. Dean’s lips are parted, curved into a lazy smile. Castiel’s grace pounds in time with Dean’s heart, the quickened beat the perfect duet to Castiel’s. 

Not wanting to fumble with diction he knows will ruin the moment, Castiel moves carefully. He uses his grace to pull the latch under the seat, moving the seat backwards just as he straddles Dean’s lap. The hunter’s shock, the way his eyebrows rise and lips part, is worth the reckless choice. They’ve never fully kissed, and now the angel rests his weight on the hunter’s lap. 

They still hold hands, eyes locked on each others, rain the only sound to cover up their anxious pants. 

Before Dean can push him off, to push him to side again, to lock him out again, Castiel melds himself with Dean. His lips are hot, pulsing with his boiling grace. He feels Dean’s fingers clench on his, feels Dean’s thigh muscles clench under his own. Castiel keeps the kiss short, just a gentle touch. 

Dean’s eyes flutter at the tenderness and his voice cracks. “Cas.”

That word sparks in Castiel’s grace. The desperation, the love, the hope, the need in Dean’s voice reminds Castiel of every prayer. Every time he’s been cold and alone, Dean was a tiny flame of faith still burning in him. He thought that warmth disappeared, that the Winchesters no longer wanted him or needed him. He’d thrown himself down for them, and didn’t regret not having the chance to say goodbye. 

Now, with Dean cupping his cheek, Castiel realizes that the warmth never left. Dean leads him into a second kiss and Castiel’s grateful for this chance. He whimpers into Dean’s mouth, free hand settling on Dean’s shoulder where his handprint used to reside. The sound draws urgency into Dean’s actions, the hunter pressing into the kiss with more force. 

The flesh on this inside of Castiel’s lip presses into his teeth uncomfortably, causing him to open his mouth to relieve the pressure. Dean drags his own teeth across the chapped expanse of Castiel’s bottom lip, hand creeping into Castiel’s hair. He clings to the dark curls as he licks into Castiel’s mouth. Their tongues touch and Castiel shudders at the velvet taste. It’s sloppy and human and Castiel never wants it to stop. 

Castiel’s hips thrust forward when Dean pulls on his hair. The jerky movement forces them closer, forces a broken moan from both of them. Castiel knows that noise. He’s seen Dean’s memories, has sewed back together everything that made up Dean’s soul. He knows what the human sounds like when he’s like this, but Castiel wants more. He wants it for himself, wants to coax it out his charge like he did prayers. 

Rolling his hips with intention, Castiel gasps at the relief the pressure brings. Dean’s responding groan wipes his mind clean of anything else. He always thought he was nothing, and he is. He’s nothing but Dean’s. His every word, his every thought, his every action, his every touch, is for Dean. The hunter’s hand moves from Castiel’s hair to his hip as he continues to grind against Dean’s lap. Dean’s head tilts back against the front seat, so Castiel kisses the man’s neck. He nips at the skin he built with his own grace, kisses each spot before moving down further. They move together with enough force to rock the car.

Dean arches up into Castiel’s thrusts, moaning softly at every pass of pressure. Castiel focuses on mouthing at Dean’s pulse point, grace warming as Dean begins to murmur his name over and over. 

The hunter lets out a sudden growl before gripping Castiel’s hair to pull him up. Cas yelps in surprise, but quiets when Dean crashes his lips against Castiel’s. Dean’s eyes are closed tight, pain mixed with pleasure in his facial expression. Castiel stares in wonder as Dean’s words morph from his name to broken phrases.

“Never gonna let ya leave again. Stay. Please. Cas, please. Want you to stay.” 

Castiel moans, eyes lighting up with grace as he accepts the prayer. He sucks Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth as the hunter whimpers. He lets go of it and nods. “I won’t leave, Dean. I’m yours. I’m here.” 

Dean moans louder at the words, bucking up against Castiel. “Mine… my angel.”

Cas kisses Dean, swallowing the words. He wants to etch them into his grace, wear the words like a badge in front all of Heaven. He isn’t nothing. He’s Dean’s angel. 

The two continue to kiss, neither trying to dominate the other, until they have to break apart to breath. Dean whines, the sound low and vibrating again Castiel’s chest. “Cas, I can’t come like this. I’m fuckin close, but it ain’t enough.”

Castiel nods, panting against Dean’s neck as he rocks against Dean’s hips. He stops the movements, but doesn’t want to let go of Dean’s hand. So he uses his grace, lets it slide over Dean’s jeans and his slacks. He opens both their pants, using his grace to pull both of their dicks out. He hisses as the chilly air touches his heated skin. He doesn’t feel the discomfort for too long though. He’s too focused on licking his palm, wetting it enough before embracing both his and Dean’s dicks in his hand. The initial caress drags a surprised moan from him, and then a huff of a laugh. 

He’s with Dean, trembling in his lap, thrusting up into his own fist. He’s not trapped inside his own mind. He’s free and high on endorphins. He gasps Dean’s name, leveling his gaze on his charge as he moves faster. 

When Dean meets his gaze, he squeezes a little tighter. Dean’s pupils pulse with the touch, his lips parting more when he gasps. The two moan and move together, and it reminds Castiel of how entwined they were in hell. Dean’s soul pressed against his grace, they shone bright and happy and clean of the dark around them. They’ve reached that again, so full of the other’s heat they can’t feel the cold anymore. 

Castiel figures such a thought would be considered cliche, but as he chases his orgasm, he finds it prophetic. 

Dean holds his gaze, cupping Castiel’s face once again. He traces the pad of his thumb over Castiel’s lip, and Castiel pants against it. Castiel’s eyes flutter as Dean watches him. “Dean…”

Nodding, Dean encourages his angel. He squeezes Castiel’s hand, rocks his own hips up. “I got ya.” 

The three words seem so simple, but they hit Castiel’s grace hard. They carry weight the angel’s heard before. I need you. Don’t make me lose you too. We’re family. The need, the want, the love in Dean’s eyes and voice push Castiel over the edge. He comes with a soft groan of Dean’s name. His muscles weaken and he relaxes against the steering wheel. He smiles at Dean as the hunter continues to move his fist over his erection, using Castiel’s come as extra lubricant. 

Castiel leans forward and kisses Dean gently. “You’re beautiful, Dean.”

Dean gasps at the words, arching up as much as he can with Castiel on top of him. Seconds later, he comes. The two sit in silence as they catch their breath, Castiel’s forehead leaning against Dean’s shoulder. With a willful thought, their skin is clean and they’re tucked back into their pants. Dean grunts in appreciation, causing Castiel to smile. 

“I don’t plan on ever leaving again,” Castiel whispers into Dean's shirt.

“I don’t plan on ever letting you try.” 

Castiel smiles wider. Hand still in Dean’s, he thinks that "I love you" has never been conveyed with such sincerity as it was in that phrase.


End file.
